Five times John and Todd had to cuddle
by Rotblume
Summary: The first time he could not do anything against it. The second time he needed to accept it. The third time he might have allowed it to last longer. The fourth time he wanted to be able to understand it. The fifth time he savored it.
1. The first time

_**Hey, hey! Okay, guys, just some information.**_  
 _ **I am not a native English speaker and while I do not have many problems understanding written English I am still working on writing myself. This fanfiction, for example, is the first story I have actually finished writing in English. That is why I would appreciate any constructive criticism about tenses and punctuation and structure and so on. Of course, I would also like to know what you think about my writing style and the fanfiction itself, since this is the first time I wrote something about Todd, too.**_  
 _ **Now, have fun!**_

Not for the first time in his life was Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard angry with himself. But then, it was not as if he had had a choice. The team comes first and they were not only his team but his friends, too.  
Sighing, he recalled the last hours. Higgins team had discovered some ancient ruins, but was not able to classify the information written on them. Weir had told him and his team just that there were fragments of Wraith symbols. Well, who could translate them better than a Wraith? And who could handle their old friend better than his team?

It was something along those lines that had brought him in this situation. Since Todd had already been on Atlantis for some data exchange, or whatever the scientists called it, they had taken him along.  
However, obviously Higgins team forgot to warn them about the local population. Those people were not as technologically advanced as they were, especially compared to the ancient technology, but by now Sheppard knew that catapults and poisoned arrows were common among folks like these and could do some serious damage.

They attacked the moment they noticed that his team had a Wraith in tow. Under heavy fire he had screamed to his people to take the injured and run to Higgins' Jumper, no matter what. He had just planned on waiting for Todd; then he would follow them. Because the team comes first and since Todd was part of this mission, he was also part of the team.  
The Wraith seemed pretty pissed off that he was used as a target or maybe it was just the starvation or even more likely was it the usual bad mood. Anyway, he fed on some poor suckers that got in his way and appeared totally unimpressed by the arrows they shot at him, while Sheppard more or less gracefully tried to dodge them. He was not exactly successful; at least one hit him directly and pierced through his clothes.

At that time he nevertheless felt sorry for Todd's victims, but he was well aware, that on Atlantis the Wraith had no chance to get his hands on someone, literally, and neither was he allowed to just go his own way. Now, however, he almost envied those men.  
Okay, that was exaggerated; after all, Sheppard knew the pain that came with the feeding process well enough. But then, he could not actually call this position one he wanted to be in.

The two of them may have managed to reach the Jumper, but on their way to the gate he had just for once not been able to avoid a giant burning boulder thrown at them. Sheppard blamed the arrow in his leg; the rush of adrenaline had delayed the effect of the toxin, but suddenly he had not been able to move even one muscle and his mind went blank for a moment.  
It was bound to happen: the Jumper fell – right into the ocean over which they had to fly in order to get to the Gate. This way at least the fire from the boulder at the front section of the jumper had been extinguished.

Still, when the already from the attack splintering glass crashed under the pressure of the water, they had to flee into the rear. Although he could not find the leak in here and Todd was not that good at ancient technology, there had to be a hole somewhere, because the water rose further.  
He really hoped that McKay would hurry up and find them soon; he knew what it was like to sit in a sinking Jumper, the water up to his throat. And Sheppard really did not want to die in the arms of a Wraith, not like this, anyway.

The poisoned arrow took full effect. He was paralyzed from the neck downwards and Todd had to hold him over water. This really was awkward. He did not especially aim at physical contact; he had never, not with Nancy or his family or friends. He also was no one to cuddle with and he rarely gave hugs and now he had to lean onto a Wraith.  
At first they had both sat, or in his case hung, in opposite seats; Todd fighting against the toxin in his system and Sheppard thinking about a way to stay alive a little longer. He assumed that problem was solved when the other one began to move after almost an hour or so.

He really had believed the Wraith wanted to end this now; getting some last energy before trying to break the door to the front open and swimming to the surface. He knew Wraith were good swimmer and was all the more surprised when Todd did not feed on him but lifted him up.  
At first Sheppard had no idea what was going on; the strange expression in the Wraith's eyes and this crooked smile that showed far too many teeth were no help at all to figure it out. And it was not exactly easy to stand there like this. Todd had taken his dripping wet kind-of-leather coat off and his skin obviously became somewhat slick when it came in contact with water. God, that was just creepy.

He nearly slipped through the Wraith's arms and his soaked clothes pulled him down, or at least that was it, what he liked to persuade himself with. Sheppard did not want to be this weak; not around his team and not around Todd. But he could not even do anything against the other one when he put his arms around his neck and drew him close, so that now his head rested against Todd's shoulder.  
He was so close he smelt Todd. He could not really describe it, a deep and calming scent, but it mostly reminded him of forest. He smelt like damp earth and fallen leaves, like sweet air and a little bit like the salty water they stood in.

Thinking about that he began to freeze, the feeling in his body came ever so slowly back and the water was not exactly what he would call warm. But Todd did not say anything and Sheppard was grateful for that as this all was embarrassing enough for him.  
So they stood in silence for nearly another hour. He tried to suppress the chattering of his teeth and focus instead on something else. He ended up listening to Todd's breaths somewhere above his head, feeling the slow up and down of his chest and the Wraith's heartbeat through the thin shirt he wore. He really hoped that it was the stress that made him drowsy.

And then his shivering worsened; by now the water again reached far over his hips, but that was not the only thing he noticed. Sheppard narrowed his eyes, "Todd?"  
The movement on his back stopped for a moment, long enough to prove that it was indeed the Wraith, before the other one continued to draw circles. Feeling actually warmer, Sheppard thought it could be worse and relaxed. Todd could come up with the idea of feeding on him or even carrying him bridal style.


	2. The second time

In the end it did not turn out quite that bad. Neither did Todd feed on him nor was he carried around by the Wraith. But of course fate had a twisted sense of humor. Instead of drowning, he now would freeze to death, because the snow he lay upon was far colder than the water back then.  
This time, Sheppard was not only angry with himself but his team also. Just why did no one stop and tell him that he acted reckless? Why did no one point out that it was stupid to wander around alone with a Wraith? Well, maybe because every other time he had ignored this advice.

That was what he got from it; he was caught up in the worst snow storm he has ever experienced with a Wraith at his side and no idea of where the next village was. He should have known better than trusting Todd's sense of direction; that had not worked with the escape from Kolya, either.  
But then, it was of no use to complain and blame the Wraith when he himself also had no idea of where they were. He should rather think about a way to contact his team and make sure they were okay, because when he fell down that cliff a few hours ago on their way to the abandoned Wraith outpost he lost his headset. Anyway, Sheppard doubted he would have good reception in this cave.

They had sought shelter and taken the first opportunity they came across. Now they were save from the storm and he could rest the ankle, that hurt since he tumbled and rolled through the snow, but they did not move anymore and were not able to make a fire to keep warm without wood.  
He had no idea how Todd could sit there so calmly in the frigidness, but then, he did not know how his body worked. He did not even know whether the Wraith were cold- or warm-blooded. When Sheppard caught himself staring at his green companion he shuddered not only from the chill. He thought far too much about the other's physique. Although, granted, the Wraith's long white hair shone incredibly bright in the light that reflected from the all over the ground.

With one hand on the wall behind him he struggled to his feet and instantly wrapped his arms back around his middle. He had no idea what to do and he was cold and tired, but he knew that he was not allowed to fall asleep. He had to stay awake or else he might indeed become hypothermic.  
His feet burned and he could no longer feel his fingers, the sound of his teeth chattering echoed in the otherwise silent cave. It was not as if Todd was a very talkative individual. Sheppard forced the pain in his chest back that came from the cool air and managed to stamp around for five minutes or so, before he was not able to ignore the gaze that followed him everywhere any longer.

He swung around, "What?" He felt like prey the way the Wraith watched him and that was anything but pleasant. He already thought Todd would not answer, when he frowned, "Obviously you feel cold. And you are hurt, John Sheppard." If he had the strength to do so, he would have laughed, but he only rolled his eyes, "You think?"  
He surely did not sound as strong as he wanted to and the quivering probably destroyed the last bit of dignity. Oh, how he wanted to wipe that smirk off Todd's face. The Wraith slightly tilted his head to the side, "Please, come over here, Colonel."

He gritted his teeth, but shook his head. Whatever the green space vampire was planning, he would not fall for it. He would survive this mission just as he had survived any other mission before. "No." Todd blinked at him, before he placed his hands next to him on the ground, the palms down. "I do not intend to hurt you, Sheppard."  
He huffed, but considering that his ankle began to protest once more, he decided it was not the worst idea to sit down again. Cautiously he made his way over to the Wraith; he still did not fully trust him and neither did he trust his shaky legs. Todd stood up and slipped off his coat, handing it over wordlessly. Sheppard warily accepted it with trembling hands, his blue fingers as pale as the Wraith.

Todd only nodded, so with stiff movements he put the heavy black piece on and saw the Wraith taking up the posture from earlier, leaning against the wall. But when he was about to sit down next to him, it was his green fellow's turn to shook his head, "No."  
Todd pointed in his lap and returned the shocked look on Sheppard's face with a grin. He must have gone completely crazy; this was just a weird nightmare and the moment he woke up he would be back in Atlantis in his bed. The Wraith just could not be serious. But as it often happened when he dealt with Todd he was taught better.

The Wraith suddenly gripped his arm und pulled him down. With a surprised yell he landed straight in the other one's lap and before he had processed what Todd had done, he was embraced by two strong arms that would not let loose. Sheppard's breath hitched in his throat and he clenched his fists.  
"I do not intend to hurt you, Sheppard", the Wraith behind him repeated his words with low voice and he could hear out satisfaction. He exaggeratedly relaxed as much as he could in the cold, which worked out amazingly well, now that he wore the soft but warm coat from Todd, and leaned back against the Wraith.

Todd's long hair tickled his neck, but it was no unpleasant feeling. Nonetheless he hissed, "No, you just enjoy giving me heart attacks." "It would be a great pity if you died from a heart attack", the Wraith whispered and he felt his breath brushing over his skin. Todd slowly moved his hands up, until they rested on Sheppard's chest, lying still.  
Suddenly he felt captured in the Wraith's arms; why did Todd always have to be so ambiguous? But then, it had at least one advantage to be this close to a Wraith. He did not feel cold anymore. It was true – one does what one can to stay alive. And if that meant cuddling with a Wraith to keep warm, that was okay for the moment, he mused, as long as he did not have to explain that to anyone.


	3. The third time

This time Sheppard was not angry with his team, rather was he angry with Todd. But he could not really blame the Wraith for this situation, or at least did he not know how he should do that. It had been the Genii. His team had gotten information from Todd about a ZPM on an uninhabited planet so they had gone there and taken him along.  
But obviously they were not the only ones who knew about it, because in that old temple they chose to search for the energy source they were circled. And obviously old temples could not stand too many shots to the ceiling, so here Sheppard was, cut off from his team that was calling Atlantis for more people to rescue them, with a Wraith sitting next to him and dust falling down onto the two.

At least had he been able to see the expressions on the faces from those young Genii soldiers. It seemed the story from his and Todd's escape had gone around. When they had noticed the Wraith fighting alongside his team they had made incredible big eyes, but that really did not help him in this situation.  
The ceiling above them began to crumble and he could see cracks in the dark. Sheppard had just been able to shove McKay aside over to Teyla and Ronon before a giant rock crashed down between them and he himself had not been able to react in time.

If it was not for the Wraith he would not only have to suffer from a broken arm. Todd had pulled him back and probably saved his life. And then he had somehow managed to lift that damn boulder, so that he had been able to roll away.  
Slowly Sheppard began to wonder why it always had to be the Wraith that saved him and not the other way around. He did not like to owe someone something, especially when that someone was Todd and that something his life. It was not only the fact that the other one was a Wraith; it had more to do with the character of his green friend.

He turned slightly and watched the Todd. His long hair, that looked as wild as his own, was now full of dust and did not shine as bright as it used to. Before he knew what he was doing, he had one hand in the white mane and stroked it gently.  
For a moment the Wraith tensed and Sheppard realized just how suicidal he acted. He quickly drew his hand back, "Did you get hurt?" Todd opened his eyes and looked at him with that strange expression, before he slowly shook his head, "I am already healing."

That was one thing he really envied his companion for. As often as Sheppard was shot or stabbed he would really appreciate that ability. But then, the Wraith had to feed on humans and the way life worked one thing presumably had to do with the other. That was something he really did not want.  
Thinking of that, he was not so sure if Todd had fed recently. It was not as if he feared to be his next victim. He did not know when it had happened, but he did not feel threatened in the Wraith's presence anymore. Of course did he feel respect and he knew what Todd was capable of, but he had this strange feeling in his gut that he would not serve as a snack.

That did not mean that he was safe from his green fellow's anger. Just last week had Sheppard found himself pressed against a wall in Atlantis with Todd's hand around his throat, but at least did it not lie on his chest. He knew the Wraith was able to deceive him, but his feeling he could trust.  
God, if anyone knew what he was thinking he would first get laughed at and then murdered, Todd himself probably fighting with Ronon to determine who would be the one to kill him. And all this thinking gave him a headache, too, but one thing managed to slip through the haze in his brain. "So, you are hurt?"

Sighing, the other one tilted his head, "Does that make you feel better, Sheppard?" For a moment he was baffled, "What? No!" How did the Wraith get that idea? Sure, he laughed when someone in a horror movie died a ridiculous death and he definitely saw his enemies rather than his friends suffering. But Sheppard was not sadistic and Todd was not his enemy, or so he hoped.  
"So it makes you feel worse, because you are afraid I will feed on you", the Wraith frowned. Thinking of the devil, there it was. He shook his head, "No." They were already working on that, they would handle that feeding. And on earth they had almost overcome racism, how much more difficult could this become?

"Then tell me, Sheppard, why do you care?" Well, if he knew that things would be easier. He gave a helpless shrug and tried to avoid Todd's eye. He was not good at things like these, whatever it was that was happening right now. "I am just worrying. You know, we humans like to do that. You should have seen Rodney when he apologized for destroying five sixths of a solar system."  
Yes, that always worked to distract someone, Sheppard had to keep talking and then the Wraith would quickly forget what he had just said. However, Todd was no human, obviously, and he was not as easily distracted as one. He would not be that old, if one could take his mind of something that fast.

Still, at first he had not recognized the sound that suddenly came from his green companion when he began to laugh. It was a sour laughter, one that told him the Wraith knew exactly what he was trying to do, "You do not need to worry."  
Frustrated Sheppard kicked some small stones against the next wall and growled, "Shut up, will you?" "As you wish", while Todd was grinning, the laugh subsided and it remained a soft humming sound. Soon that was interrupted by a crunching sound from above and before he could think, he was dragged to the next corner and had a Wraith hovering over him.

He wanted to ask what all this meant, when suddenly just everything broke down. The ceiling gave up and they got buried by the old and heavy ruins, not only dust and little pieces or single rocks. The dirt burned in his throat and he had to cough, rubbing his eyes and blinking into the even darker dark.  
Todd was much closer now, supporting himself with his hands next to Sheppard's head; he felt the other one's weight pressing against his chest, his hair tickling, his fitful breathing. And then he felt blood. The Wraith's clothes were torn in useless shreds from countless sharp edges from even more debris he had fended off and he could feel the skin underneath.

He shoved down the last pieces of boulders from Todd's back and crawled from below him, seconds before he collapsed. The Wraith rolled over and for a moment he saw something like pain in the other one's eyes, but it vanished as quickly as it had appeared. Sheppard kneeled before him, "Strip."  
Todd began to chuckle and stared at him so he continued, "Look, you cannot tell me that this did not affect you. And while I have no idea why you protected me, I at least want to make sure there are no splinters or something like that." The Wraith surprised him when he obeyed and sat up, pulling off his coat and then the shirt he wore. He saw that the movements surely were not enjoyable, but honestly, the view was all the more.

Todd's body was scarred by the battles he had fought and just proved the strength he did not only hold physically but psychically, too. Every scar had its own story and it would need far more than a human's lifetime to tell them all.  
Even more fascinating, though, were the tattoos and marks, resembling patterns and signs he could not quite decipher. And if that was not breathtaking, then the view of the Wraith's muscles working beneath the skin was, because after all, Sheppard was only human.

"I was just worrying", Todd pulled him out of his dreams and rested his arms on his knees, leaning forward. He snorted and made his way around the Wraith, examining the newest wounds. Just as he thought were the smaller ones already healing, so he pulled out his water bottle and let some water flow over the other one's back.  
He worked in silence, Todd tensing up every now and then, and with some difficulty he got all the wounds cleaned. However, every time he accidentally touched the Wraith's spine Todd flinched, but when he stroke along his backbone he leaned into the touch, leaving him wondering whether his green friend was ticklish.

And he could not help himself; his fingers traced the fine black lines on the pale skin and he was not able to stop it. When he was finished, he quickly turned away and concentrated on the Wraith's torn clothes, "Well, those you can forget", he stated.  
But Todd only smirked when he raised his voice, "I told you, John Sheppard, you do not need to worry." Damn it, he swore he would kill that Wraith, he did not know when and where or even how, but he decided he would definitely kill him. He deserved it, despite him saving his life. Even if it was just for the teasing way Todd pronounced his name.


	4. The fourth time

Even as time went by Sheppard did not kill the Wraith he called so affectionately Todd, but rather ended up being again angry with himself. Maybe he should not be this severe, after all had it been a sneeze, but then, in his position, the tiniest failure could kill him or one of his men; especially when they were on a planet with a good guarded Wraith laboratory and warriors searching for them.  
Well, that was the reason why he was happy about his green friend being there, because the Wraith had once again saved his life. He had to admit he could think of better places to sit than up in a tree, but at least had he not been caught by one of the Wraith soldiers down there on the ground.

He had learnt one thing from situations like these; he liked to have Todd around. Actually, though, the Wraith had just come with them, because he wanted to settle old scores or something like that. And now Sheppard could settle some old scores with Todd himself, because when else does one sit on a Wraith? Okay, granted, this was his second time that he was on top of Todd, but the first time in the snow storm he did not really take into account.  
So, even though he was used to strange situations, odd positions and weird Wraiths, he just could not work Todd out. And that had to change, because he did not want to believe that he imagined everything. Determined he leaned forwards, his hands resting on the other one's shoulders and his feet entangled with the Wraith's legs, "Why do you always help me?"

It was true; Todd acted really a bit queer, just starting with the fact that he was far too often far too close than to perceive it as normal. He did not have anything against it, what he would never ever admit, but he wondered for some time what the Wraith got from it; he just had to find it out.  
This time for example, Todd had pulled him up into that tree when he had sensed the drones Sheppard had attracted with his sneeze. The Wraith had just put his arms around him and then scooped him up, before he jumped up onto a branch so that he landed straight on top of him.

What confused him, however, was the fact that Todd had not pushed him away as soon as possible. The previous incidents Sheppard had justified by telling himself the Wraith just saved him to save his own ass.  
After all, when he had held him over water or kept him warm Todd had released him the moment his team had come. And after half of the ceiling of that old temple had collapsed he had broken off their little cuddle session himself in order to get a look on the Wraith's wounds.

Todd stared up at him, the shadows dancing on his pale skin and his eyes beginning to glow in the twilight, "I do not know what you are talking about." Sheppard sighed, "I do not want to complain, I just want to understand. And I do not know what all of this is about, but it is not just about surviving."  
He needed those answers, he had been racking his brain long enough, but he knew from experience that one could not make a Wraith talk. He had to hope for and confide in the pity of his green friend, but while Todd tilted his head to the side and watched him, the minutes ticked unstoppably away and then, finally, he broke his silence.

"This is about family, Sheppard", the Wraith raised his hand and slowly moved it to his chest. He felt the light pressure just above his heart that made it beat faster and he closed his eyes to calm down. Damn, the Wraith did not tell him everything, this was not about being brothers, either, but it had to be enough.  
He felt Todd sit up a little bit and then the other's breath on his face. The next moment the Wraith leant his forehead against Sheppard's and when he opened his eyes again he looked directly into the yellow ones. Had Todd's look always been this piercing?

He slid his hand down from his green fellow's shoulder and moved it to the Wraith's chest, copying his posture. Now it was Todd who closed his eyes and obviously he also kind of purred, because Sheppard could feel the vibrations under his palm.  
He pressed the Wraith back down and rested his head on Todd's chest, listening to the humming sound and the steady heartbeat. When the Wraith did not complain, but instead embraced him, he let his hands run through the others hair, twirling it around his fingers.

First he incidentally stroke Todd's cheek, before he traced the dark lines of the star buck shaped tattoo around the Wraith's eye. Lying like this, Todd looked strangely peaceful, but Sheppard knew that he was well aware of his surroundings, still paying attention to the Wraith on the ground and probably also to him.  
He knew that they had to wait until they were not searched for anymore, before they could even think about getting down from this tree and the Wraith were a patient race so that could take some time. Still, he did not want to fall asleep, although Todd was really comfortable to lie on, so instead he passed his time studying his pillow.

Without exaggerating, he had to admit that the Wraith was beautiful. He had always been fascinated by the Wraith, and, honestly, Todd looked good, even by human standards. This was not just about the other one's body, although that granted him a big bonus, but about the whole appearance. The always visible black mark around his eye, his penetrating look, his stern yet soft voice, the white wild mane, the strong but gentle hands and his demeanor.  
The Wraith was tall and had broad shoulders, but he moved with the grace of an experienced hunter, proving his age. And although he was more scientist than warrior he was an impressing leader that could achieve a goal fighting, as well as by diplomacy. Sheppard was not ashamed of admiring Todd for who he was, despite what he was.

He respected the Wraith, he even liked him, and what was more: he felt secure. Sheppard loved his job, he loved the people on Atlantis and he did not regret coming to the Pegasus Galaxy. Simply put, he had had his ups and downs and in the end he had always something he could hold onto, despite everything that had threatened them.  
But, after all, he was only human and he could only take so much. He wanted to be free from all the worries about his people for just a second and he wanted to rest. Todd gave him this opportunity; since the imprisonment at the Genii's he was already past his own breaking point.

"Why did you change your mind back then?" He asked quietly. He was not sure whether the Wraith had heard him, or not, because for a long time he did not show the slightest inclination to answer, but maybe this was a too personal question. Then Todd opened his eyes, "Why do you always have to question my behavior, John Sheppard?"  
It spoke for itself that the other one obviously knew what he was talking about and it was a good question, but he had asked his first. He blinked up at the Wraith, "Well, maybe because I have no such telepathic abilities like your kin." Todd grumbled and fell silent again, before he sighed after some long minutes, "To tell the truth, I have no idea. And before you ask, Sheppard, neither do I know why I gave you the Gift of Life."

He already wanted to complain that this did not help him, but then he realized that he would not be able to accept any other explanation, if it was not the truth. Maybe and despite the Wraith's age, this was something new for both of them. So he only nodded, "You know, I just wanted to say that I am grateful."  
Todd frowned, "Of course you are; you are alive." Sheppard could not help but laugh out loud, probably again attracting a whole bunch of Wraith soldiers, but he really could not care less. Yes, this was definitely new for both of them. How he hated things concerning feelings.


	5. The fifth time

As things turned out he had to deal with his feelings a lot more now. On missions with the Wraith he had to remind himself not to stare at him all the time and on meetings he had to concentrate really hard to not lose the thread.  
That he arranged a room for Todd he justified with the fact that the Wraith was far more often on Atlantis in the last time, as they had started a new try on a cure. And Sheppard only escorted him everywhere to do those a favor that were still afraid of Todd. And that were indeed many, but then, not everyone got free hugs that easily.

What he could not justify, however, was the fact that he had drunk. It was the third anniversary of their first encounter, but never before had he been this wasted. That was the reason why he stumbled through Atlantis with a Wraith on his side that held him upright.  
At least Sheppard had managed to convince the Marines that guarded Todd, or rather the humans around him, that he was sober enough to walk the Wraith to his room and make sure he did not harm anybody. Now, it was more the other way around than anything else, because Todd accompanied him to his room and made sure he did not hurt himself.

God, this was so embarrassing, he would be sorry for that in the morning, when he woke up with a hangover. But right now Sheppard just could not decide whether he was melancholy or the happiest human alive. After all, he had his Wraith at his side. Yes, Todd was his Wraith, he decided. He was his personal body heater and his pillow and his save haven.  
"I want my bed!" He whined, he knew it, but he still did it. He was Lieutenant Colonel; he was allowed to whine, when he wanted to whine. Todd guided him away from the next wall he nearly ran against and shook his head, "I will never understand why humans poison themselves like this."

He wagged his finger at the Wraith, "I did not poison myself. You poisoned me. Admit it! When you gave me this gift you poisoned me." He mumbled into his nonexistent beard, but Todd heard him and frowned, "Why should I have poisoned you?"  
Sheppard stopped midstride, tearing his hair, "How am I supposed to know, when you do not know it yourself? I just feel it!" He began whining again and it made an impact; Todd stopped, too, tilting his head, "What do you feel, Sheppard?"

He closed his eyes and took some deep breaths, "The headache. I cannot think straight anymore. I think too much and all just because of you!" Before the Wraith could give him an answer to that or even think about one, Sheppard had made the last few steps to his room and disappeared inside.  
He instantly slipped out of his clothes and into the t-shirt and sweatpants he used for the night; why was it so hot? When he turned, he saw that his room was empty of any other living being, so he quickly made his way back to the corridor. He already feared the Wraith might have gone, but there he stood, just as he had left him.

"Are you coming?" When he heard Sheppard's voice, Todd looked up from where he had abused the floor with his glances. Suddenly he had to think about Todd with collar and whip, but he doubted the Wraith liked bondage or something like that just because they liked leather.  
Pushing those thought to the back of his mind he beckoned Todd over and led him into his room. "Make yourself at home." When Todd looked around with some curiosity he noticed that the Wraith had not been in his room before, because there had not been any reason for it. Well, there was no reason now, either, but what the hell.

"The guards will not be pleased when I am not in my room tomorrow morning", Todd noted. Sheppard launched himself onto his bed, "I will just tell them I showed you my newest Star Wars conquest."  
He had already taught the Wraith how Sudoku, chess and poker worked and was glad that they had not played with money, since it was of no use to Todd. He blamed the telepathic abilities of his green friend, because no beginner was that good. Or maybe he had just been too tired; after all, they had always played in the night. When he had not been able to sleep he had gone over to the Wraith's room and spent his time there; it was far better than going to one of the doctors to ask for sleeping pills and risking to be reported. His team had to accept the strange bond he had with Todd, whether they liked it or not, but he did not need any more people worrying about his wellbeing.

When he rolled onto his side he saw that the Wraith had not moved. Todd seemed a little bit lost, so Sheppard pointed to his bed, "What are you waiting for?" His bed surely was not the biggest, but neither was he a bad host. They had managed to solve more difficult problems.  
The Wraith did indeed slip off his coat and boots, but only sat down on the edge off the mattress, before he hesitantly asked, "Are you sure?" He just pulled Todd down, wrapping his arms around him. The Wraith tugged at him until he lay on top of him and then embraced him, too. As long as Todd hold him he would not fall off the bed, so Sheppard snuggled into the Wraith's neck and relaxed.

"I like you", he stated quietly and stroke from Todd's shoulder down to his hand, before he laced their fingers. The Wraith huffed, but squeezed his hand, "You are drunk, Sheppard." He was not sure if he should laugh or cry and instead sulked, "I am poisoned."  
Todd fell silent for a long time, but then he tightened his grip and murmured, "We are poisoned." His head jolted up and he could not help but stare at the Wraith. Todd smirked, showing his teeth, "I think, I like you, John Sheppard."

Nervously he rubbed the back of his neck and averted the Wraith's gaze, "Do Wraith kiss?" "What?" Todd stared at him funny. Sheppard began to explain, "You know, pressing lips together and –" "I know what a kiss is, Sheppard", The Wraith interrupted him softly, "Why do you want to know that?"  
He sighed, "Ah, does not matter. I am drunk, remember?" In the blink of an eye he found himself lying on his bed with Todd over him, growling, "Sheppard, why did you want to know that?" Now he had to gulp not just because he thought of sharp teeth, "Well, you only think that you like me and I plan on changing that to knowing you like me."

His green friend watched him, looking incredulously and Sheppard closed his eyes. The Wraith would bolt and he would have to explain why Todd ran amok. Considering his thoughts, one could not condemn him for yelping, when he felt warm lips on his own.  
He always knew it; the Wraith were a sadistic race. And Todd was the worst from all, still enjoying giving him heart attacks. This Wraith would kill him some day, but at least was Todd his Wraith. In that moment he really was very glad that he never considered Todd his brother.


End file.
